


The House Party

by momothesweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, House Cleaning, M/M, Party, and there's a lot of toiler paper and pizza involved, everyone is a little hungover, mama levi and papa erwin, there's also a mention of denny's, time is a bit of an issue here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren awakens after an all-night bash without his dads and his sister. When he finds out that they'll be home in an hour, it's up to him and whoever's left in the house to make it look as if nothing happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Party

Eren jolted up from the soda-stained, Dorito-dusted couch when his phone vibrated out of control in his pocket. He pulled it out, knocking over cans and chip bags around him while doing so. It was Mikasa.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine."

It wasn't Mikasa. His father, Levi, was at it again, sarcastically waking him because he knows very well that Eren doesn't normally get out of bed till the afternoon during vacations.

"Oh, hey dad," Eren grumbled. He had yet to take in the scenery around him. "You're using Mikasa's phone?"

"My phone died, so I'm using your sister's. We're stopping for gas right now, and we'll be home in an hour."

"'Kay."

"Are you okay there? You didn't throw a party while we were gone, did you?"

Flashes of last night came to his head. He hesitated. "No...why would I do that?"

"If I see a single beer can in the house, you're cleaning the entire house without Mikasa's help for the entire summer."

A voice in the background called his name and protested, saying his punishment shouldn't be that harsh. It sounded like Eren's other father, Erwin.

"I didn't throw a party, dad," Eren said evenly. More flashes of last night's events came to mind. His head throbbed.

"Good. See you in an hour."

He hung up. "Fuck," he whispered. This was bad. This was really bad.

Toilet paper streamed across the ceiling of the living room. The coffee table displayed a mosaic of pretzels, pizza crusts, Doritos, and red SOLO cups, some empty, some half-full, some tipped over to stain the rug sitting under the table with whatever it was holding. Soda cans and beer cans littered the floor; a box of them was built around Jean's head. He was on the ground near the TV, laid out as if he were the body to outline in a crime scene. A triangle-shaped grease stain decorated the front of his shirt.  Marco, shirtless and drooling, snored just below Jean, his face half-buried towards the inseam of Jean's unbuttoned, unzipped jeans. Eren felt something try to come up to his mouth, but he swallowed. He didn't want to see the rest of the house.

The sound of him jumping off the couch, along with the chip bags, more cans, and a pair of red ballet flats crashing to the floor woke Jean and Marco up. Jean destroyed his can-box and he clutched his forehead as they clattered on the ground. Marco sat straight up, wiping the drool from the edge of his mouth and turning red at the sight of Jean's equally-red boxers.

"Get up. Get up get up get up," Eren said quickly. "Get up!"

"Ughhh," Jean droned. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:00. My parents and Mikasa are going to be home in an hour."

"Oh god," Marco said, looking away at Jean's crotch. "They're all going to kill you." He paused and asked himself, "Wait, where's my shirt?"

"We have to start cleaning now," Eren said. His face was getting hot.

"We?" Jean asked.

"Yes fucking 'we,' Jean."

"Jeez, Jaeger. You seemed pretty cool about the party _you_ threw last night." He looked at him and snickered.

"Just shut up and grab the mop and broom in the closet," Eren ordered. "I think my dad bought some stuff to clean stains out of carpets somewhere in there, too."

Marco stood up and held his hand out to Jean. "Come on. It's the least we can do for Eren and for whatever happened last night. You threw a good party, by the way."

Jean ogled for a moment at Marco's well-toned upper body and huffed. He stood up slowly, then looked down at his own clothes. "Woah. Fuck." He zipped up and buttoned his pants. "What happened last night?"

He held onto Jean's hand to make their way to the closet. "We can figure it out once we start cleaning this up. Oh hey, Eren. You have something on your face."

Eren cocked his head at an angle, confused. Jean kept snickering when they left the room. He ran into the bathroom and faced the mirror.

“Fucking great,” he said, staring at the scribbles of permanent marker all over his face, and fortunately no dicks drawn. Luckily, behind the mirror was a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. A minute-long scrub that felt like a mild burn over his face did the trick. There, he thought. Good as new. But no time to stare now.

Eren went back out and into the kitchen to find Sasha lying face-down on the counter, one arm hanging off the side, the other inside Erwin's 32oz container of plain yogurt. A line of potatoes were placed carefully on her spine. Eren took her hand out of the yogurt and the potatoes off her back. "Sasha. Sasha."

She jerked and held her head up, smiling at Eren. She moved her head back down on the countertop. "Whassup Eren?"

"Sasha. My parents and Mikasa are going to be home in an hour. You have to get up. Can you help me clean up?" (Not that she had a choice.)

Eren took a step back to let Sasha move and sit up on the counter. He watched her briefly look around at the disaster of a kitchen - the yogurt, the potatoes, the toilet paper trailing on the ground from the ceiling, the pizza boxes splayed throughout the countertops, the mess of dry pasta and kitchen twine by the stove...

She groggily slid off the counter and shuffled to the pantry. "Is this where you keep your cleaning stuff?"

"No wait Sasha that's-"

Her shriek woke up her and Connie, who apparently slept upright and diagonally in the small space. A couple open boxes of instant macaroni and cheese fell to the ground when he moved to face Sasha. The Burger King crown tipped to the side of his head and a part of his macaroni necklace was draped over his ear. Eren was almost amused to see him like this, but the thought quickly washed away.

"Hey! King Connie. We gotta clean up." Sasha said, weakly flailing her arms around. There was still yogurt on her fingers and some of it speckled the kitchen walls.

"Be careful!" Eren exclaimed.

Sasha looked at her minimal damage. "Oh. Sorry. Connie and I can take the kitchen." She yawned as she told Eren to go and find everyone else in the house.

He sped through his thanks, pointed towards the cabinets under the sink for trash bags and more cleaning products, and ran outside to the backyard. Except for a pair of extra-large white boxers floating next to a few foam noodles, the pool itself was okay. He saw Historia, barefoot and wearing a navy blue v-neck (was that Marco's?) over her white dress. She was at the edge of the pool, already trying to pick up trash around the yard. She waved. "Hi Eren!"

She didn't look or sound tired at all. "I figured we start cleaning up your backyard...I think we really messed it up last night. Sorry!"

Before Eren could respond, Ymir, clad in a sports bra and jean shorts, came out of the shed in the corner of the yard with a roll of trash bags. "Yo. Eren. Great party last night. Even though I only got to have a few drinks..."

Eren frowned. "Thanks, I guess. Parents are going to be here in an hour."

"Okay," Historia said. "Ymir, gimme a trash bag!"

"Whatever you say, babe." She walked to Historia and tore off one trash bag from the roll. "From what I remember, looks like you took charge last night...I like it."

"Thanks a lot, guys."

"It's no problem!" Historia smiled. It made things a little bit better, even though Eren still thought it was going to be a gigantic stretch to clean the entire house in an hour. At least they have the backyard under control. Who's still here?

"Hey," Ymir said, motioning to the middle of the pool. "Whose boxers are those?"

Eren shrugged and hopped back inside. Sasha was sliding the macaroni and string into a trash bag. Connie was wiping down the island with the cleaning wipes. Marco was sweeping up the stray snack foods in the living room. He didn't find his shirt; Jean kept his eyes on him, and turned back to his vigorous scrubbing of the couch when he turned around to talk to him about last night.

Shit, Eren thought. This might be okay, after all...

A loud thud startled everyone on the first floor. Marco looked up. "What was that?"

Eren darted upstairs, ignoring a black shirt hanging on the banister and a horse mask on the steps (along with the rest of the trash). The hallway was, for the most part, clean. He ran to his room first. The door was open, but everything seemed untouched and undisturbed. He opened up Mikasa's bedroom next to his. Nobody. It was clean, too. The bathroom across from their rooms. Nobody.  His parents' bedroom.

And he screamed.

Bertholdt screamed back and buried his face in the pillows and under the sheets. On the floor, various items of clothing were strewn everywhere, along with Reiner, stark naked and laughing a storm as he tried to pull the comforter off the bed to cover himself.  Annie, hair frizzy and undone, walked out of the master bathroom wearing nothing but her white bra and black underwear. She glared at Eren, and began to pick up her clothes off the ground. She threw a shirt and a pair of jeans towards Bertholdt.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Eren shouted.

"Not so loud, Eren," Reiner said, rubbing his forehead. "And no, we're not kidding. Yo Annie, have you seen my boxers?"

Eren clutched the doorknob and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to explode at the moment, mostly because he didn't want to fuck up the house any further, but also because he knew Annie could kick his ass with her pinky finger if he said the wrong thing. But he couldn't handle it. It was his parents' bedroom. He marched to the bed, walked over Reiner, forcefully grabbed the pillow under Bertholdt (after he let out another yelp), and turned around to smack Reiner with the pillow.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU HAVE A THREESOME IN MY PARENTS' BEDROOM?"  He shouted, each word or two correlating to a thwack on Reiner's back. Reiner stood up, holding the comforter around his waist with one hand and attempting to block Eren's shots with the other.

"So is it a pillow fight you want right now?" he asked. "You're the one who threw the party!"

"And you're the ones who were inconsiderate fuckheads!"

Annie stepped in between them before Reiner could reach around Eren and grab the other pillow on the bed. She was already dressed and her hair was neatly pulled back. She held the rest of the clothes from the floor.

"We have to go," Annie said flatly. She shoved the clothes towards Reiner's chest. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Aren't you going to put this bedroom back to how it was before?" Eren said hotly. He dug his fingers into the pillow, ready to strike again.

Annie paused for a moment. She didn't move.

"You have one hour." He threw the pillow back at Bertholdt, still whimpering under the sheets. He slammed the door behind him and rubbed his head.

"Dammit," he mumbled. He was stupid. So incredibly stupid. His parents were only going to be gone for one night to pick up Mikasa from her retreat, and he breaks the one rule they ordered him. He could have just emptied the fridge and stuffed his face with whatever he found. He could have just played video games in his underwear in the living room without his dads or Mikasa yelling at him. Hell, he could have just texted Armin to come over and watch a movie and they could try and bake cookies or something sweet and romantic and shit. No, Eren thought of the brilliant idea to disobey his parents and invite him and the rest of the freshman class to come over and have the night of their lives. He thought celebrating the end of their first year of college was an absolutely valid reason to throw a party. God knows how much they all needed the break, especially Armin.

His heart stopped.

Armin.

He ran back inside the master bedroom. Bertholdt screamed again and fell over trying to put on his pants. Annie was picking up the fake plants that probably toppled over last night when they were in the room (he shuddered). Reiner, finally dressed, was removing the sheets and pillowcases from the bed. Good, Eren thought for a second, they're going to throw it all in the laundry.

Reiner pulled the cover off the mattress. "You said one hour-"

"Where's Armin?" Eren asked.

"How should we know? We were here for most of the night."

"Ugh. You didn't see him?"

"Well," Bertholdt finally spoke, "before we came up here, I think he kept screaming something about being 'on top of the world?'"

Eren ruffled his eyebrows. "On top of the world?"

He looked across the room and out the sliding doors of the bedroom that lead to the balcony. A roll of toilet paper gracefully fell from the roof, a tail riding the air and gravity. His stomach twisted and he swallowed hard.

The roof.

Eren dashed and jumped over the bed to get across the room. He flung the door open to step out onto the also-littered balcony, and looked up.

And there he was.

Armin was asleep, straddling the ridge of the roof. He was wearing white shutter shades and a pink feather boa. Eren couldn't calm down just yet.

"ARMIN!" Eren cried.

He grumbled and almost rolled to one side.

"NOOO! ARMIN DON'T MOVE!" The knots in his stomach got tighter. "WAKE UP!"

He moved again. This time, assuming he opened his eyes because Eren can't see through his shutter shades, he yelled. "Ahh! How did I get up here?"

"I don't know!" Eren yelled back. "How are we gonna get you down?"

Down below, Historia chimed in. "There's a ladder in your shed! Do you want to use that?"

Eren turned away from Armin to glance at the two by the pool, then back at the roof, where Armin began to tremble. "I don't know if it'll be long enough!"

"Hey Armin," Ymir started, "just jump off and land in the pool!"

Eren gripped the balcony railing and glared at her when she chuckled. Reiner came outside and looked down. "Oh, there are my boxers!"

Ymir looked back at the pool and grinned. She wrapped her arm around Historia's neck. "You didn't invite us up there?"

"Only 'cause I knew you wouldn't enjoy it!"

Eren grew hot. He ignored the rest of their banter and turned back to Armin.

"What do I do?" Armin asked.

Eren broke a sweat. He pretty much liked everyone in his class. Everyone was nice and fun to be around and just as determined to do well in school, but Armin...Armin was a different story. He's the one that always turned in his homework on time without copying anyone else. He's the one that breaks the silence in a class that doesn't know shit about the subject. He's the one that saves Eren's ass when he gets called on. Of all the people that came to the house, Armin's the one that needed the break the most. He couldn't just leave him on the roof to roast.

"Slide down the roof and we'll catch you," Reiner finally said. Then under his breath, "Hopefully."

Eren whipped his head towards him. "What?"

"Why not? How do you think he got up here in the first place?"

Eren scrunched his face again and squeezed the railing harder. "Did he...walk in on you guys? Or did you lock him out when he was up here? I swear to God Reiner-"

"Hey, I didn't even know your house had a balcony-"

"Will you two stop it?"

Annie turned back around to hold up her arms to the roof. It wasn't quite helpful; she could barely reach the edges. In the end, Armin slid down the roof slowly and with ease and landed on Bertholdt's shoulders, pink feathers tickling his face.

Eren released his grip from the railing and beamed. He's okay. Armin's okay.

Bertholdt put Armin down, and Eren immediately pulled Armin in for a tight embrace. "Thank God you're okay."

Armin lifted his hands and tapped Eren's back. "Thanks, Eren. You threw a great party last night. I had a lot of fun."

He had a lot of fun. Eren began to breathe normally again. The pains coming from his stomach ceased. Armin had a great time. He lost himself last night and wound up on the roof looking absolutely ridiculous.  He had a good time.

Reiner coughed. "Hey. The party was last night, you two."

Armin blushed under his shades. "Oh! Um...I think I got up here by myself! I probably didn't see what was going on because I was too excited or something. You guys didn't lock me out, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh," Reiner chuckled. "I mean, the music was pretty loud and stuff. Sorry if you remember seeing anything last night."

"It's fine. Eren, aren't your parents coming home soon with Mikasa?"

The stomach pains came back. Eren pulled out his phone. 10:20. "Yeah. They'll be home at 11. How'd you know that?"

"You mentioned it last night, I think," Armin said. "I dunno, last night happened so quickly..."

"Seriously, how did my boxers get down there?" Reiner interrupted. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't you have laundry to do?" Eren asked.

"It's all in the washer!" Bertholdt said. "We found it near your parents' bedroom."

"It should be done within the hour. We set it to the fastest wash," Annie said.

Eren nodded in approval.

"Eren, do you want to help me clean up?" Armin asked. "They're going to be home soon."

"No!" He answered quickly. "You fell asleep on the roof and you must be tired-"

"Hey!" A voice that wasn't Ymir or Historia cried in the backyard. Eren and Armin saw Jean waving both arms at them. "There's a lot more shit in the front yard. You want us to clean that too?"

"You cleaned up the living room already?"

"The stuff that got stained has that foam on it and we have to wipe it off in like fifteen minutes. At least, that's what Marco said."

Marco came out to the backyard, now with a shirt on. He was holding the horse mask from the stairs. "I found my shirt! And I found this on the stairs along with some trash. Whose mask is this?"

"Probably not Jean's," Ymir said. "It'll be like putting on another face."

"HEY!" Jean shouted. Marco held him back from throwing a cackling Ymir into the pool. Eren roared to get them all to stop. 

"Alright, everyone hurry up! It's getting closer to 11. I'll do the front yard. Everyone's cleaning except me."

"About time, Jaeger," Jean smirked.

Eren flipped him off and ran downstairs, which was now tidied up thanks to Marco. Armin tagged along close behind him. He stopped halfway down and turned to him.

"You really don't have to help, Armin. You probably had enough sleeping on the roof all night."

Armin shook his head. "I partied last night, too. I'm going with you."

Eren smiled, then laughed. "You still didn't take off those sunglasses. And that feather...thing."

"I kind of like them."

He laughed again. He grabbed a few trash bags from Sasha, who was almost done cleaning the kitchen with Connie, and went out the front door with Armin.

The damage up front wasn't as terrible as Jean made it out to be. Someone last night had the courtesy of stacking all the soda and beer boxes into a poorly-made throne on the grass. Luckily, nothing else was an eyesore. Nobody was asleep out there, either, which was a relief. And none of the neighbors were out. Eren would have died instantly if Petra and Hanji next door said something to his parents once they got home. Good thing they're on vacation. The rest of the neighbors seem to keep to themselves, anyway. Eren began to breathe a little more normally.

"Well," Eren said, "Let's get started."

It didn't take long for them to shove all the boxes into the bags. The stray napkins and pizza crusts were easy to spot, too, since there weren't that many. They talked about the music from last night and how that last exam for one of their classes this semester was really hard but they all ended up doing well. It felt peaceful, but then Eren checked his phone. 10:32. He got a text from Mikasa an hour and a half ago, a little before their dad used her phone and called, saying that they're on their way home. He never responded to it, and he hoped she wouldn't worry like crazy. Dad _did_ call, he thought. If nothing else happens on the road, they'll be home right on time, at 11...

The two were just about finished with the yard when Sasha and Connie came outside with several trash bags in their hands. Connie was still wearing the crown and macaroni necklace.

"We got the bags from the backyard, too," Connie said. "We made a hell of a mess last night. Sorry about your kitchen, man."

"Historia said to throw all the bags in her truck," Sasha said. "So your dads won't ask about all the trash. She and Ymir are going to throw the stuff somewhere else when they leave."

Eren's eyes widened. He thought of what his dad said this morning when he called, about the beer can and the cleaning for the entire summer. "Good idea."

The two made their way across the yard to the old, red truck parked on the sidewalk. Eren and Armin followed suit and threw their bags in the bed.

"Lookin' good, Armin," Connie quipped, patting him on the back. "You partied hard last night too, huh?"

Armin nodded. "I guess. I fell asleep on the roof..."

He bursted into laughter. "That's badass!"

Sasha nodded, and waved at two people coming out the front door. Jean and Marco carried their load of garbage to throw into the truck.

"We got the stains off the couch and the rug," Jean said as he heaved the bags into the truck. "That stuff your dad bought was pretty strong."

"Sorry again for trashing your house," Marco added.

Eren shook his head. "It was my fault for throwing it in the first place. But if everyone had fun, I guess it was okay..."

"It was worth it," Jean said. "Even if you are a prick like 75% of the time."

"Shut up...you ass," Eren joked.

"I thought I was a horse." He took the horse mask from under Marco's arm and threw it into the growing pile of trash bags in Historia's truck.

Speaking of whom, she and Ymir came outside with one more bag. Historia was wearing the red flats that were on top of Eren earlier, and Ymir had her v-neck back on.

"Annie threw us a trash bag from the balcony. Said she picked up some stuff in there and in the hallway," Ymir said. "Everything looks pretty clean downstairs. Like you didn't throw a party last night, haha."

"And we put Reiner's underwear out by the pool so it can dry! He can get it when he comes down," Historia said.

Eren nodded. "Thanks again...actually, thanks to all of you guys. Sorry if I was being an asshole this morning. My parents probably would kill me if they found out about this, ya know? Just don't tell anyone about this?"

Everyone outside agreed. "I probably don't want my mom knowing I had alcohol last night, anyway," Jean said.

"Me neither," said Marco. "I guess we'll be going then? The living room is done."

"And the kitchen!" Connie said.

"Yeah," Eren said. "Thanks again for the help."

Jean pulled out his keys from his pocket. "Did you ride with me last night, Marco?"

Marco scanned the driveway and the street to look for his car. "I guess I did."

"Cool. Wanna go to Denny's? I'm fuckin' starving."

Marco shrugged. "Okay."

"Ooh! I wanna go to Denny's!" Sasha cried. "Connie! Let's go to Denny's! I want hashbrowns!"

She shook Connie and he pushed her arms off. "Okay, okay...a Grand Slam sounds good right now."

"We'll go with you guys," Historia said. "We can throw away all this trash in their dumpsters."

"Good idea," Ymir said. She ruffled Historia's hair. "God, Historia, you're so smart."

"Okay," Jean said. "Everyone's going to Denny's? Armin, you coming?"

Armin finally removed the shades and the boa. He shook his head. "I think I'll just go home."

"Aww," Sasha groaned. "You sure?"

Eren nudged him. "You should go. You slept on the roof for God's sake and probably danced your ass off on the balcony. You need food."

He blinked. "Sure. I'll go with you guys."

Everyone cheered.

"But wait," Armin said, "how did I get here in the first place?"

"I think you rode with us," Marco said. "We picked you up from your grandpa's house or something."

"Oh. Can I ride with you guys again?"

Jean wheezed. "Of course you can, you dork! We're the ones who drove you."

Armin smiled shyly. "Okay. Let's go to Denny's!"

Everyone dispersed and headed for their cars parked on the streets. Armin turned to Eren and gave him another hug. Eren's heart stopped again.

"Thanks," Armin said. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Eren managed to say. "Maybe without all the people and the toilet paper."

He smiled and let out a laugh. Eren was glad he took off those sunglasses - he could finally see those blue eyes, glimmering like the ocean. A road trip there later in the summer doesn't sound like a bad idea, as long as he's by his side.

Jean rolled down his window. He was parked across the street. "Armin! Let's go get food!"

"Coming! See ya, Eren."

Eren waved as his friends drove away. Another truck and a motorcycle remained in the driveway.

He went back inside and checked the floor. Ymir was right - everything looked as if he didn't throw a party last night. He touched the couch and the rug; it was getting close to dry. Outside, the backyard looked untouched, and Reiner's boxers were cold but dry enough to handle (he shuddered again). Upstairs, the three were lounging in the hallway as the dryer rumbled softly across from them. He checked his phone again. 10:43.

"How much longer?" Eren asked.

"Five more minutes," Annie said.

"Okay. Reiner, here's your underwear."

"Aw, sweet!" he exclaimed as Eren tossed it over. "Thanks, man." He found the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry again for the mess," Bertholdt said.

"Whatever," Eren turned his back and folded his arms. He was still a little bitter from the whole situation with the bedroom.

Five minutes felt like five hours waiting for the sheets. It didn't take four people to make the bed as it was before, but it happened in uncomfortable silence. Eren took one last look at the backyard on the balcony, and slid the door shut.

"I guess everything is okay now," Eren said. "Thanks for putting everything back."

The three nodded. Eren walked them out and saw them leave, Annie driving Bertholdt in her white truck, and Reiner on the motorcycle.

"Let us know when you're throwing another party!" Reiner yelled over the growls of his bike. He laughed and sped out of the neighborhood, with Annie revving along behind him.

Eren took a deep breath out. Gone. They were finally gone. All of them. He checked his phone again. 10:56. He had a little bit of time to spare.

He shut the font door and inched his way to the now-clean living room. Upon plopping himself on the couch, now dry and good as new, he took the remote sitting conveniently on the coffee table and flipped to a random channel. He sat back and drifted in and out of sleep.

They got home ten minutes later.

"Well hello, sunshine," Levi greeted oh-so-enthusiastically as he removed the keys from the door. "Did you miss us?"

"We're home!" Erwin said. A thud on the floor picked Eren off the couch to greet his family at the door. Mikasa stepped inside, looking refreshed even after an overnight trip. The outdoors did her some good; she was a few shades darker and she wasn't wearing a scarf around her neck. Even so, she simply greeted Eren with a "hey."

"Hey. How was that girls' leadership retreat thing?"

She shrugged. "It was hot. Lots of the girls were older and they talked a lot. And I won an award."

"That's nice. What for?"

"For being an 'oustanding first-year leader'," Erwin answered as he brought in the last of the luggage. "Those girls were very nice and very knowledgeable about the world around them."

"Say, you didn't have a party in here, right?" Levi changed the topic completely.

Keep it cool, Eren thought. "Dad, I told you. I didn't have a party."

Levi stared him down for a moment, then headed to the living room. He could hear him open the pantry and the fridge. The backyard door slid open and closed. He stomped upstairs and opened up all the bedrooms. Eren held his breath again.

When he came down, Levi smirked. "You kept the house pretty clean while we were gone. Cleaner than I imagined."

And he exhaled. "I mean, you guys were only gone for one night..."

"One night or one week," Erwin said, "we're proud that you followed our rules. Do we think we should tell him now, dear?"

Levi nodded. "Mikasa, you tell him."

She nodded. "Eren, when we were in the car, we talked about what we can do to celebrate the end of our first year in college. Our parents agreed that we can have a party and invite all of our friends to our house."

Eren lost all feeling in midsection. He was ready to vomit and ruin the very place he helped clean one hour ago.

"So," Mikasa said, "does that sound like a good idea?"

**Author's Note:**

> You know what kind of truck Annie drives? A Nissan. A Nissan Titan. *slaps knee*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
